Désespoir
by Felifaery
Summary: Luna au bord du lac Noir. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Et pourtant, cette fois encore, elle a un visiteur... //Cette fic est un recueil sur différents personnages. Ch1: Nul n'est invisible ; Ch2 : Il suffirait d'un mot ; Ch3 : Coeur bafoué
1. Nul n est invisible, et pourtant

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling (comme si quelqu'un en doutait !).

_Un texte que j'ai plusieurs fois retravaillé. Le voici dans sa version définitive, avec l'aimable correction de _Nya.

_Bonne lecture_**  
**

* * *

_**Nul n'est invisible, et pourtant…**_

Je ne suis rien. Parfois un faire-valoir, souvent une présence. Pas même, non. Je suis plutôt comme un meuble, je suis là c'est tout, mais personne ne semble plus s'en apercevoir, comme la table immuable qu'on a pris l'habitude d'éviter mais dans laquelle parfois on se cogne encore.

Ma présence, personne ne s'en aperçoit jamais. Je suis invisible. Insignifiant. Négligeable.

Que se passerait-il si je disparaissais ? Quelqu'un s'inquiéterait-il de l'absence de celui dont tout le monde se fout ? Mais la vraie question est plutôt : quelqu'un s'en rendrait-il compte ? Quand se rend-on compte qu'un meuble inutile a disparu ? Quand on est surpris de ne plus se cogner dedans ?

J'ai essayé une fois, pour voir. A Poudlard, on côtoie tant de monde que je me suis dit que quelqu'un le remarquerait bien. Je me suis caché. J'ai passé deux jours à profiter des bienfaits de la Salle sur Demande. Deux jours…

Quand je suis réapparu, ce fut pour m'apercevoir que personne ne s'était préoccupé de mon absence. McGonagall s'est juste renseignée sur ma santé, supposant que j'avais passé ces deux journées auprès de Mme Pomfresh. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon elle n'attendait aucune réponse, à peine sa question posée qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose, je suis quantité si négligeable.

On ne se soucie pas de moi. Personne. Jamais.

Quand on me remarque c'est pour me railler, me disputer, me mépriser. Il est si amusant de me rabaisser, de me briser. Si simple de ne voir en moi que mauvaise volonté et incapacité, à quoi bon s'encombrer de soucis que je ne peux moi-même gérer ?

Je ne suis pas. Je n'ai jamais été et ce, depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Pour ma famille, je dois être mon père. Pour Dumbledore, je dois être un soutien pour Harry. Pour les professeurs, je dois être un élève qui entre dans le moule. Pour mes camarades, je dois être plus courageux. Pour les Serpentard… Je suis une erreur. Un jouet amusant sans volonté, pensée ou vie propre.

J'ignore qui je suis et pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. J'ai passé mon temps à essayer d'être ce que les autres voulaient voir en moi, ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

J'ai tenté d'atteindre le niveau de mon père mais j'ai échoué.

J'ai essayé d'offrir mon soutien, mon aide, mais on m'a regardé de haut.

J'ai cherché en moi la dignité d'être plus courageux mais chacun de mes actes fut raillé et réduit à néant.

J'ai travaillé dur, étudié toutes les heures que je pouvais mais ce n'était jamais suffisant.

J'ai fait face, je me suis redressé mais ils m'ont brisé.

Personne n'en a jamais été surpris.

A quoi bon lutter quand personne ne croit en vous ? A force d'être sans arrêt rabaissé, j'ai fini par ne plus croire en moi et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu invisible.

J'en viens même à regretter la période où l'on me traitait encore de benêt, d'incapable ou de boulet. Celle où l'on me reprochait ma naïveté, ma couardise. Même les horreurs des Serpentard valent mieux que ce que je vis maintenant. Au moins on me remarquait, j'existais. Sans vie propre certes, mais j'avais une preuve de mon existence.

Aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis un meuble. Quand on me cogne et qu'on me remarque on m'insulte ou me raille. Parfois comme une table à qui il manque un pied, une de mes maladresses me fait remarquer, alors on rit de moi mais on m'oublie tout aussi vite…

Tant d'années à essayer… Tant d'années de souffrance sans récompense, sans aide, dans l'humiliation et la honte, ne récoltant que disputes, insultes et moqueries. Tant d'années…

Mais ce soir c'est fini. Je veux que tout cesse. L'expression populaire dit que l'on ne lutte pas contre un torrent en furie et après avoir essayé j'ai abandonné, mais même en me laissant porter par le courant, j'ai percuté tant de rochers et de branches que je n'en peux plus. Je veux m'échouer sur le rivage et trouver le repos dans l'oubli.

Une seule question me taraude mais avec plus d'amusement que d'inquiétude : combien de temps mettront-ils à retrouver mon corps ? Les animaux auront-ils déjà prélevé leur tribut ? Pour une fois je serais utile à quelque chose.

Tout cela m'importe peu en fait, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup voir le visage décomposé de celui qui me trouverait à moitié dévoré. Petite vengeance certes, mais quand on a eu une vie si écœurante, on se satisfait de tout ce que la mort peut apporter.

Les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie se profilent devant moi. La montée est longue mais j'ai tout mon temps. Aucun de mes camarades de dortoir ne s'apercevra de mon absence tardive et Rusard poursuit Peeves qui a retourné son bureau.

Ce sont mes derniers pas, mes dernières respirations, mais cela ne m'impressionne pas. Je n'appartiens déjà plus à ce monde, si jamais j'y ai un jour appartenu.

Je pousse la porte qui donne accès au somment de la tour. Il n'y a personne fort heureusement. La chance me sourirait-elle alors que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma vie ? Je ne peux y croire, j'ai trop souvent été déçu. Il est plus question d'ironie que de chance.

La nuit est déjà bien entamée et forme autour de moi un écrin d'encre velouté et de diamants scintillants. La lune, fine cicatrice dans l'obscurité, m'observe, parée de sa froide beauté et de son indifférence. Je souris tristement… La nuit est si belle… Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que la nuit s'est parée de ses plus beaux atours pour moi, ç'en est fini de mon optimisme patenté.

Je profite une dernière fois de toutes ces beautés que la nature peut offrir, bientôt je ne pourrais plus voir et je ne veux pas me bercer des illusions qu'offrent les religions que moldus et sorciers se sont créées pour rassurer leur peur de l'inconnu, leur peur de ne plus être. Mais que pourrais-je craindre, moi qui n'ai jamais été ?

Quelle plus belle aventure que cette inconnue qu'est la mort ? Tous ces instants sont mes derniers mais ce sera bientôt une première fois… Mon premier baiser. Glacé, terrible et mortel : le baiser de Dame la Mort.

J'inspire à fond une dernière fois pour savourer les odeurs qui remontent depuis la forêt, ce parfum subtil et fort, mélange d'humus, de musc, de végétaux en décomposition et des fleurs nocturnes qui ouvrent leurs corolles dans les serres de l'école. Peut-être l'une des rares choses que je pourrais regretter.

Lentement, je monte sur le parapet et jette un dernier coup d'œil sur le monde. Je n'ai pas peur non, pas cette fois. Je me sens prêt, plus prêt que je ne le serais jamais…

Je me lance, il me suffit de basculer. La tour d'Astronomie est si haute que j'ai l'impression que la chute dure des heures. La sensation est sans pareille. Unique. Tellement grisante…

Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens infiniment vivant. Quand je percute le sol herbeux, le néant s'empare de moi.

Le soleil se lève doucement sur Poudlard. La forêt Interdite s'embrase alors que le disque incandescent dépasse la ligne d'horizon. Les gris et roses de l'aurore s'estompent pour des couleurs plus éclatantes et franches.

Severus Rogue fait sa promenade matinale. Il aime ce calme, ce silence. Pas un cri, pas de course, juste les oiseaux saluant les premiers rayons d'or.

Alors qu'il rejoint le château, passant comme chaque jour au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, il se fige. Dans l'herbe parsemée de marguerites gît un corps inerte. Pas un souffle ne soulève sa poitrine et la blancheur bleutée de sa peau atteste de sa mort. Il reste un moment interdit avant de réagir et d'aller quérir ses collègues et son directeur.

Le froid professeur sera hanté très longtemps par cette image. Lui qui a vu nombre de morts, des corps bien plus mutilés, lui qui a même donné la mort, ne parviendra jamais à oublier celui-là en particulier.

Il est différent, différent en tout point, car pour ce discret adolescent, la mort semble être une délivrance. Si jeune et déjà oppressé par la vie…

Il ne pourra oublier ces yeux vides fixés sur le ciel et ces traits détendus. Mais surtout et par-dessus tout, une chose le marquera à jamais avec ironie et amertume : c'est en cette splendide matinée d'octobre qu'il vit pour la première fois un sourire heureux sur le visage de Neville Londubat.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire pour la route ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? ça vous laisse totalement indifférent ? je devrais arrêter de massacrer l'oeuvre de JKR ? vous en liriez bien un autre ?_

_Votre avis m'intéresse !_


	2. Il suffirait d'un mot

_Luna au coeur de ses doutes les plus sombres._

_Beaucoup de travail sur celui-là aussi depuis sa première version._

_Merci à _Nya _pour sa correction.  
_

_**

* * *

Il suffirait d'un mot**_

Il n'y a qu'ici. Ici qu'elle se sent tranquille, apaisée. Isolé dans l'un des méandres du lac, loin du château, invisible de toutes fenêtres, ce rocher pointu, tranchant et escarpé qui surplombe l'eau, est son refuge.

Elle y vient souvent. Apaisant les peines de son cœur en noyant son regard dans les eaux sombres, à défaut de s'y noyer vraiment. Jamais elle n'en a eu l'envie. Et pourtant, assise en tailleur au bord de la roche, cela serait si facile. Plonger dans la fraîcheur et se laisser flotter, attendant simplement qu'une créature des profondeurs l'emporte.

C'est trop simple. Trop paisible. Trop elle.

Comment tolérer que même après sa mort on la dénigre ? Comment accepter que vie et mort soient si semblables ? Elle ferme un instant ses grands yeux bleus et quand elle les rouvre, ils sont baignés de larmes.

Un hibou hulule dans un arbre. Un bruissement d'aile et de feuilles malmenées. Juin s'achève et les odeurs de l'été planent dans la nuit. Le sol est encore chaud de la brûlure du soleil, laissant les effluves se diffuser dans la douceur nocturne.

Derrière elle, la forêt bruisse mais elle n'a pas peur. Jamais. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a appris que les monstrueuses créatures de la forêt ne sont pas si redoutables. La race humaine est de loin la plus dangereuse. La plus vicieuse.

Dans quelques jours elle quittera Poudlard et sa malle ouverte au pied de son lit est presque vide. L'année passée, moins de la moitié de ses affaires lui ont été rendues… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine et ce dégoût à son égard ? Leurs vies si fades et ternes justifient-elles qu'ils piétinent la sienne ? En quoi vivre et croire en ses rêves est-il mauvais ? Elle ne fait de mal à personne… Quelle jalousie abreuve le cœur de ses condisciples ?

C'est si simple et visiblement si gratifiant de s'en prendre à elle…

« Loufoca… »

Le terme plane dans l'air quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Son corps qui refoulait les sanglots cède et elle s'écroule contre la pierre.

Devant eux, elle garde la tête haute, laissant les insultes et les moqueries glisser sur la cuirasse qu'elle s'est forgée depuis l'enfance. Mais cette carapace a bien du mal à résister à une année d'humiliation, d'insultes et d'ignorance…

La pierre est froide contre sa joue, rugueuse et abrasive. Et étrangement ce contact l'apaise. Les sanglots s'espacent et elle peut enfin se redresser.

Les larmes dévalant encore ses joues, déposant leur sel sur ses lèvres, elle scrute longuement le lac.

Dans quelques jours elle quittera Poudlard et il faut qu'elle aille bien. Il le faut. Pour son père. Pour cet homme qui l'aime par-dessus tout et qui voudrait qu'elle soit heureuse. Pour cet homme qui a fait d'elle une enfant différente qui ne peut être heureuse loin de lui car trop étrange pour ceux qui se croient normaux.

L'été passera et tout ira bien. Son père, les rencontres au Chicaneur, aller voir Ginny et peut-être croiser Harry… Rares sont les personnes qui ne la prennent pas de haut et elles en sont d'autant plus précieuses.

Puis Poudlard à nouveau et une nouvelle année de souffrance refoulée. Le cycle. La malédiction.

Une nouvelle année… A moins que ce soir, enfin…

Dans son écrin d'encre et de diamants, la lune ronde et pleine miroite d'éclats d'argent. Sous son lustre, le lac agité d'un ressac mystérieux semble fait de ténèbres et de lumière mouvante, au gré des rayons qui s'y accrochent.

Chaque mois, avec une régularité que nul n'a remarquée, Luna vient sur ce rocher et attend. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les autres nuits, elle ne vient pas simplement pour noyer sa peine. Non, elle vient pour voir, vérifier, tenter.

Lentement elle se relève.

Elle n'a aucun atours ce soir-là, pas de boucles ni de collier. Rien. Aucun lien d'aucune sorte. Ses cheveux cascadent sauvagement dans son dos tels de l'argent liquide sous l'astre nocturne. Sa robe noire flotte autour de son corps frêle jusqu'à ses genoux, dénudant ses épaules fragiles et sa gorge blanche.

Des bruits derrière elle. Le craquement des brindilles. Le pas lourd d'un animal. Un souffle rauque et régulier. Elle relève les yeux et sourit à celle à qui elle doit son nom.

Sans geste brusque elle se tourne pour lui faire face. Il est bien là, immobile, reniflant son odeur, ses yeux oranges la scrutant avec attention.

Il est énorme. Ses longs poils bruns ne parviennent pas à cacher sa musculature puissante et sa taille doit être celle d'un grand poney. Quant à sa large gueule, elle semble capable de briser d'un seul coup le crâne d'un bœuf.

Il s'assoit et continue à la fixer. Il se gratte distraitement avant de bailler, offrant la vision cauchemardesque d'une mâchoire hérissée de crocs de la taille de poignards.

Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées posent la question, toujours la même.

Luna l'observe longtemps. Un duel d'azur et de crépuscule.

Elle sent son épiderme se hérisser lorsqu'il laisse échapper une plainte stridente qui trouve écho dans les profondeurs de la forêt Interdite, mais c'est sa seule réaction. Aucun cri, pas même un frisson.

Il est patient. Il connaît le rituel par cœur.

Luna s'est toujours demandé s'il s'en souvient une fois redevenu humain ou si cet échange reste dans la mémoire de la bête.

Elle sait qu'il suffit d'un mot. Un seul petit mot pour qu'il se jette sur elle et mette fin à ses souffrances d'un claquement de mâchoire.

Les yeux clos, Luna imagine stoïquement les dents se planter dans sa gorge et les griffes déchirer son dos dans une étreinte sauvage et mortelle. Le craquement de sa colonne vertébrale cédant sous la pression. L'oubli bienfaisant dans l'obscurité qui l'engloutit.

Quant elle rouvre les yeux elle plonge immédiatement dans les gouffres enflammés. Elle ne l'a pas entendu se lever, perdue dans la contemplation morbide de ses derniers instants.

Il est là, attentif. Compréhensif ?

Ses yeux posent la question que sa gueule privée de parole ne peut souffler.

Il suffirait d'un mot. Un mot court et clair pour que tout finisse, tout cesse.

L'haleine de la bête lui balaie le visage. Une haleine où se mêlent l'odeur du tabac et des bonbons à la violette. Au matin, le sang frais s'y ajoutera. Le sien s'y mêlera-t-il ?

Un appel du fond de la forêt, clair et puissant. Il se tourne et répond. Il est si près qu'elle sent les vibrations qu'il provoque se répercuter dans sa cage thoracique. La chasse commence. Cette nuit la forêt sera leur domaine et même les centaures craindront leur courroux.

Un dernier regard. Elle sait que c'est le dernier. Comme toutes les autres fois depuis sa seconde année. Le mot est là au bord de ses lèvres, si simple et si complexe. Elle va le dire, elle en est sûre, elle veut le croire. Mais ses lèvres restent scellées, obstinément closes.

Après ce dernier regard, il s'en va. Sa course se répercutant entre les arbres. Les animaux fuient devant lui. Puis le silence à nouveau. La solitude.

Luna pleure à nouveau mais le goût sur ses lèvres n'est plus celui du sel, ce goût amer n'est pas celui de la douleur ou de la tristesse… D'aucun penserait qu'elle est faible et lâche pour ne pas l'avoir dit. Mais si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Elle n'est ni faible ni lâche, bien au contraire. Si elle l'était un tant soit peu, elle l'aurait prononcé…

Mais comment accepter de mourir et abandonner son père ? Cet homme qui a déjà perdu sa femme ?

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour trouver un brin d'égoïsme pour une fois ! Ne penser qu'à elle. Dire ce mot pour qu'il la prenne et que tout finisse.

Un hurlement dans les ténèbres. C'est lui, elle le sait. C'est son salut. Il sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant deux mois. Puis leur manège recommencera. Pleine lune après pleine lune. Jusqu'au jour où elle trouverait enfin l'égoïsme de lui dire :

« Viens. »

* * *

_Un petit commentaire pour la route ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? ça vous laisse totalement indifférent ? je devrais arrêter de massacrer l'oeuvre de JKR ? vous en liriez bien un autre ?_

_Votre avis m'intéresse !_


	3. Coeur bafoué

_Hermione au fond du désespoir et de la haine_.

_A l'époque où j'ai écrit ce texte, je n'aimais pas le personnage de Ron. Depuis, même s'il n'est pas mon favoris je suis plus tolérante avec lui..._

_Avec l'aimable correction de _Nya.

_Bonne lecture_

_**

* * *

Cœur bafoué**_

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Une rage sans nom pulsait dans ses veines. Une rage sourde qui lui dévorait le cœur et qui s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit. Poison enivrant et dangereux.

Elle avait beau être reconnue comme d'une intelligence inégalable, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine et après des années de contrôle, elle perdait pied. Plus de froide intelligence qui gardait ses sentiments loin de tous, plus de masque impassible.

C'était trop. C'était le coup de trop. Sa carapace et son masque avaient volé en éclat. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle, sauf la femme bafouée. Elle avait tant accepté de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'amour. Pour l'amour, il fallait un cœur. Et ce cœur il l'avait brisé. Piétiné.

Elle le lui avait donné sur un plateau, lui offrant émotion et amour. Elle lui avait montré qui elle était, avait baissé son masque pour lui, ôté sa carapace, juste pour lui. Elle ne lui avait rien caché et avait tout accepté. Il lui avait tendu les bras, recueillant avec douceur amour et défauts. Il ne lui avait rien reproché.

Quel masque couvrait le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Comment avait-il réussi à la manipuler ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps se moquait-il d'elle ?

L'amour rend aveugle, voulait la sagesse populaire. Elle se croyait trop intelligente pour se faire avoir, mais l'amour et la confiance sont perfides et même la plus intelligente des femmes ne peut rien contre l'organe qui bat entre ses seins.

Elle chassa de son esprit les moments de bonheur. Elle chassa tous les bons souvenirs et mit en perspective tous ce qu'elle savait maintenant. Tous ces instants de mensonges. Cette duplicité…

Hermione pleurait alors qu'elle montait les marches de l'escalier. Elle entra dans la première chambre. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir douze ans dormait paisiblement. Au sol, des vêtements et des magazines traînaient. Quinze ans… C'est l'âge qu'aurait eu Anthony s'il avait vécu. C'est l'âge qu'aurait leur fils s'il n'avait pas été emporté par la fièvre du dragon à l'âge de six ans. Ils étaient sensés avoir surmonté la crise ensemble. Mais quelle crise alors que dans une autre maison, il avait une fille en pleine santé qui l'attendait avec le sourire ? Du travail… Il avait du travail à cette époque. Naïvement, elle avait cru qu'il partait noyer sa peine dans le boulot !

La seconde était tout aussi en désordre, mais pas de Sorcière Hebdo. Quelques jouets et… Balai Magazine. L'enfant devait avoir neuf ans. Un beau petit garçon aux cheveux blond roux. Un an avant la naissance de ce garçon, elle perdait celui qui avait grandi en son sein…

Elle refoula ses larmes et repoussa ses longs cheveux. Ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser.

La dernière chambre. Grande, spacieuse et terriblement féminine. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela chez elle. Elle se contraignait à vivre avec quelques affiches des Canons de Shudley…

Elle fixa longuement le couple enlacé. Les longs cheveux blonds de Lavande Brown brillaient sous l'éclat de la lune. La haine de la sorcière était à son paroxysme. Toujours elle. Depuis Poudlard elle avait été sur sa route. Quand elle s'était mariée, elle avait cru s'être définitivement débarrassée de sa rivale mais elle s'était trompée. Qu'ils avaient du en rire…

Son regard remonta le torse sur lequel reposait le visage de la blonde. Elle gagna le cou puis la mâchoire carrée. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce corps et ce visage, même dans l'obscurité elle aurait pu le différencier d'un autre. Elle fixa les paupières closes sur les yeux d'azur, remarqua avec froideur les mèches rousses qui lui taquinaient les yeux. Combien de fois avait-elle d'une main douce, un petit sourire aux lèvres, repoussé ces mèches rebelles ? Mais ce soir, elle ne parvenait pas à en être attendrie. Elle était vide de douceur, le poison de la rage pulsait dans ses veines et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Lentement, Ron papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il la repéra et resta fixé un moment sur elle, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à l'identifier. La lueur de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux l'informa que c'était fait. Il la fixa alors sans douceur, presque avec mépris et provocation, comme pour la défier de faire un scandale.

Elle eut un petit sourire ironique. Un scandale ? Qu'il était loin le temps des scandales… Il avait été le seul capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus en lui que le salaud. Une seule émotion. Un poison entêtant : la rage.

Lentement, presque avec grâce, elle releva sa baguette. Elle ne ferait pas d'erreur, elle visait bien et connaissait parfaitement le sort qu'elle voulait prononcer. N'était-elle pas une héroïne de guerre ? N'était-elle pas cette femme qui à dix-huit ans avait aidé le Survivant à détruire le mage noir ? N'était-elle pas cette femme qui à dix-neuf ans avait mené de front ses études et sa maternité ?

Elle avait toujours réussi ce qu'elle entreprenait. Ron était son seul défaut. Sous le regard de défi de celui qui avait été son mari Hermione agita sa baguette et murmura distinctement les mots funestes :

« Avada Kedavra. »

* * *

_Un petit commentaire pour la route ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? ça vous laisse totalement indifférent ? je devrais arrêter de massacrer l'oeuvre de JKR ? vous en liriez bien un autre ?_

_Votre avis m'intéresse !  
_


	4. Par une nuit noire

_Nouveau chapitre sur Luna, c'est bien la suite de _''Il suffirait d'un mot''.

_Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à _Saiphodie _qui a corrigé ce chapitre._

* * *

Il fait nuit noire. Assise sur le rocher glacial, elle contemple le lac aussi sombre que le ciel. La lune n'est qu'une mince cicatrice en cette seconde semaine de septembre. Deux semaines. Cela fait seulement deux semaines qu'elle est de retour à Poudlard et déjà elle a besoin de s'isoler. La pleine lune est bien loin, tout comme sa délivrance… Si jamais elle en a la lâcheté.

Poudlard se dresse dans l'obscurité, âpre et majestueux, aussi fier que le sont ses habitants. Elle le voit à peine tant la nuit est sombre, seules quelques lumières vacillantes, telles des étoiles factices, prouvent qu'il est bien là.

La forêt bruisse de vie derrière elle et le lac aux eaux endormies l'attire comme jamais. De ce monde invisible remontent parfois des lueurs aux couleurs chatoyantes rendant l'ombre encore plus obscure. Le monde est si beau et si mystérieux, comment quelqu'un peut-il croire tout en connaître et dénigrer les croyances des autres ?

Ce soir-là elle ne pleure pas. Elle en a assez de pleurer, elle est fatiguée de pleurer. Elle soupire et se laisse glisser au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Un vent frais souffle soudainement, tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Ses cheveux s'entortillent autour de sa gorge et son poncho de laine rose un peu élimé ondule avant de se plaquer contre elle en claquant.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le ciel où de sombres nuages cotonneux dérivent doucement. Elle inspire profondément pour apaiser ses tremblements. Elle n'a pas froid, mais tellement mal ! Elle n'arrive même pas à se rappeler à quand remonte son dernier sourire sincère, de ceux qui font pétiller le regard…

Elle ne réagit pas au bruissement plus prononcé derrière elle, habituée aux animaux curieux qui viennent l'observer depuis le couvert des arbres et des buissons. Mais la respiration singulièrement humaine qui s'élève dans le silence et les pas lourds qui font craquer brindilles et feuilles ne peuvent appartenir à aucun animal.

Pourtant elle ne se retourne pas et avec une tristesse grandissante, elle attend la sentence du professeur, à moins que ce ne soit le concierge. Son seul regret est qu'à partir de ce jour, son rocher ne sera plus un refuge…

« Bonsoir. »

Cette voix d'homme légèrement rauque la fait sursauter, elle n'appartient à personne de sa connaissance. Lentement elle se relève et se tourne, légèrement tremblante sans savoir si c'est de froid ou de peur. Devant elle se dresse un homme massif mais fatigué, l'air maladif. Elle met peu de temps à l'identifier, une chevelure brune et épaisse, des yeux bruns presque orange…

Sa gorge se dessèche et quelque chose de glacé semble couler le long de son dos. Cette situation est si étrange, si incongrue. Elle est incapable de répondre, de bouger ; même sa respiration s'est arrêtée.

Il est grand et carré, comme taillé dans un bloc de granit par un sculpteur malhabile. Quelques cicatrices lui barrent le visage et le cou, rouges et épaisses, mal soignées. Il la fixe longuement sans un mot, immobile, silencieux. Il la détaille du regard mais pas comme quelqu'un qui la verrait pour la première fois, plutôt comme un ami perdu depuis longtemps qui redécouvre un être cher.

« Bonsoir », répète-t-il.

Luna inspire à nouveau, son cœur s'emballe. Déstabilisée, elle recule de quelques pas, elle ne s'est jamais préparée à une telle confrontation. Elle connaît et respecte le loup, mais qu'en est-il de l'homme, pour elle qui craint l'humain ? Elle hoche la tête, refusant de prononcer un mot, ayant peur d'être trahie par sa voix.

« J'ai mis du temps, dit-il, mais la répétition de nos rencontres a fini par marquer ma part humaine. »

Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux pâles sans être capable de prononcer la moindre parole. Il n'est pas agressif, juste curieux et rien ne peut la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Cette curiosité précède toujours le mépris et les insultes… Pourquoi est-il venu ce soir ? Pourquoi…

Il semble tout aussi perdu qu'elle, tiraillé par cet instinct qui l'entraîne chaque pleine lune depuis des années devant cette fille blonde. Pourquoi vient-elle ici ? Pourquoi lui vient-il ? Pourquoi est-elle encore vivante ? Tout cela n'a pas de sens mais c'est le seul point fixe dans sa vie, quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher : cette jeune fille sur son rocher.

Elle lui tourne le dos en tremblant : le froid, la peur, le choc, l'humiliation… Il ressent tous les sentiments de la jeune fille par vagues sans en comprendre la raison. Que craint-elle ? Il s'approche doucement d'elle, comme d'un animal effrayé et pose avec délicatesse sa cape sur ses frêles épaules. Il est venu pour avoir des réponses, mais s'aperçoit qu'elle se pose plus de questions que lui.

Ils restent un long moment côte à côte, observant le lac, le ciel et le château, silencieux. S'habituer à la présence de l'autre, s'assurer que nul ne veut du mal. Ils sont aussi fragiles et blessés l'un que l'autre.

« Tu veux mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna ne sursaute même pas, ne fait pas mine d'être choquée. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et laisse une larme glisser sur sa joue. Jamais elle ne pleure en public mais lui l'a vue si souvent…

« Je ne sais pas », murmure-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne peut être plus honnête qu'en cet instant. Elle ne sait pas si elle veut mourir, ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que cette vie est insupportable, que la souffrance la submerge trop souvent et que la seule alternative qu'elle connait est la mort.

« Es-tu donc si malheureuse ? » demande-t-il de cette voix malhabile qu'il n'utilise que rarement.

Elle se tourne vers lui pour affronter ces yeux familiers, il n'y a pas de pitié, de mépris ou de jugement, juste de la compassion. Alors elle décide d'être honnête jusqu'au bout, pour lui comme pour elle-même.

« Parfois je me dis que oui, que la seule raison pour laquelle je me force à rester ici c'est le bonheur de mon père, explique-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Il y a ces petits instants joyeux que je partage avec certains camarades, des bulles de rires avec Ginny et des discussions sincères avec Harry. Ce sont ces petits riens qui me donnent des espoirs, mais ils sont de plus en plus illusoires. »

Le vent tourbillonne et emporte ses mots. Pour la première fois elle ne ressent aucune honte, comme apaisée d'être honnête avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Il est toujours à ses côtés, immobile et pensif.

« Ce sont de petits riens similaires qui me font tenir, avoue-t-il finalement. Les sourires de ma sœur et de mes neveux, ce sont les seuls à ne pas me repousser à cause de ce que je suis. »

Elle hoche la tête, elle le comprend. Lui rejeté pour sa condition, elle pour ses pensées, quelque part semblables et pourtant si différents. Lentement, prudemment, elle referme ses doigts fins sur la main rude, ils se figent et restent ainsi, se soutenant par cette légère étreinte. Dérisoire pour certains, elle représente beaucoup pour eux.

« Tu reviendras sur ce rocher n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il avec tristesse.

Elle ne peut pas lui répondre de vive voix, alors elle hoche la tête et resserre brièvement la pression sur sa main.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tuer quelqu'un… » avoue-t-il finalement.

Il la sent se raidir à son côté, il entend son cœur s'emballer et son souffle se raccourcir et il comprend. Pour elle, il est sa seule sortie de secours, elle est incapable de se donner la mort par ses propres moyens. Si elle prend sa décision, elle aura besoin de lui, de ce loup, de cet ami de longue date.

Délicatement, il se défait de son étreinte et s'éloigne, il a déjà pris sa décision. Avant de disparaître, il se retourne une dernière fois pour parler à cette silhouette éthérée déjà engloutie par l'obscurité.

« Mais si un jour les petits riens ne compensent plus ta douleur… Je viendrai. »

* * *

_Un petit commentaire pour la route ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? ça vous laisse totalement indifférent ? je devrais arrêter de massacrer l'oeuvre de JKR ? vous en liriez bien un autre ?_

_Votre avis m'intéresse !_

**Au fait, j'adore vraiment écrire ces petits textes, mais je n'ai pas toujours d'idée, alors si vous avez une envie particulière, passez commande !**


End file.
